familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gadag district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Belgaum division | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Gadag | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Deputy Commissioner | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = †''' | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 4656 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 971835 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 209 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = '''† | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = + 91 (0) | registration_plate = KA-26 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = .969 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 66.1% | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Tropical Wet and Dry (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Gadag District had a population of 971,952 of which 35.21% was urban as of 2001. http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm Population increased 13.14% in the decade 1991-2001. The District is bounded on the north by Bagalkot District, on the east by Koppal District, on the southeast by Bellary District, on the southwest by Haveri District, on the west by Dharwad District, and on the northwest by Belgaum District. Gadag District was formed in 1997, when it was split from Dharwad District. Gadag district has five taluks namely Gadag-Betgeri, Ron, Shirhatti, Nargund and Mundargi. Gadag district, the core area of Kalyani Chalukyas has many monuments (mainly Shiva temples, Jain Basadis) Kalyani Chalukyas propagated Jainism and built temples (known for architectural beauty). Historical places in Gadag District Temple complex at Gadag]] * Gadag Presence of 11th-12th centuries, Kalyani Chalukyas monuments in the city indicate its historic past. The Temple of Veera Narayana and Trikuteshwara are places of religious and historic importance. Jumma Masjid it consists Hindu Muslim trust. There are two main Jain temples are dedicated to Parshvanatha Thirthankara and Mahaveera. * Trikuteshwara temple complex The Trikuteshwara temple was built by the early Chalukyas between 6th to 8th Centuries. The temple bears rich evidence of the majesty of Chalukya Architecture. The temple is dedicated to Saraswathi, Goddess of learning. It is a wonderful structure with its fine architectural beauty. * Veeranarayana Temple The legend goes to say that Naranappa better known as Kumaravyasa narrated the great epic before the lord by invoking the blessings of the Lord. The legend says that Naranappa got the inspiration to narrate the epic only during the time he sat before the Lord in a holy posture in a wet cloth dried up. A Brindavan of saint Raghavendra Swami is also built recently in the temple premises. This temple attracts thousands of devotees throughout the year. It is believed that the Veeranarayana Temple was built in the 11th Century. This is a 12th Century Mutt founded by Saint Tontada Siddalingeshwar Swamiji who was an accomplished Yogi. His Samadhi is situated in front of this Mutt. *''Jumma Masjid'' The Historic Jumma Masjid is the place where 600 Muslim devotees can offer prayers at a time In the seventeenth, eighteenth centuries, Gadag came under the influence of Mohammada Kings, then Marathas, before being incorporated in to East India Company. * Lakshmeshwara ]] Lakshmeshwara is in the Shirahatti taluk. It is known for historical Hindu, Jain temples and Jumma Masjid. At Lakshmeshwara there is a Someshwara temple complex with so many Shiva temples in side the fort like compound. * Sudi , North Karnataka]] Kalyani Chalukyas monuments at Sudi includes Jodi Gopura temple, Mallikarjuna temple, Large Ganesha, Nandi statues, and NagaKunda. * Lakkundi in Gadag District, North Karnataka, Karnataka]] Lakkundi is about 12 km from Gadag. It was once the capital city of Great Chalukyan kings. Lakkundi is famous for 101 stepped wells (called Kalyani or Pushkarni), the multitude of Temples of architectural beauty and the Jain Basadi's. There is sculpture gallery maintained by the Archaeological Survey of India. * Dambal at Dambal, North Karnataka]] Dambal is famous for the Western Chalukya Doddabasappa Temple of 12th century. * Gajendragad , North Karnataka]] Historical Shivaji Fort on Hill and Kalakaleshwara temple * Harti (Gadag district) Harti (Gadag district) has many ancient and modern Hindu temples. Shri Basaveshwara Temple and its Jatra (festival) that will be held on last Monday of Shravana Masa is great. It is amazing to watch the procession of Dhyamamma statue on this festival day. There are other ancient temples such as the Parvati Parameshwara temple (Uma Maheshwara Temple) with ancient stone carvings from Chalukya regime. http://templesofkarnataka.com/navigation/details.php?id=198 * Kotumachagi ' Kotumachagi ' ( ) village is located in the Gadag taluk, Gadag district of Karnataka state, India.Village code= 629000 Kotumachagi, Gadag, Karnataka it is around 23 km from the district headquarter. About Connectivity : Kotumachagi has got very rich public transport facility from Gadag district. Buses travelling between Gadag-Ron and Gadag-Gajendra-Gad passes via this village. Even long route buses Ron-Bengaluru, Ron-Mangaluru etc passes via this village. About Schools and Education : Kotumachagi Village has got a very good Education facilities. It has got about 3 primary model govt schools, one Govt high school and one Govt aided High-school named Sri Someshwara High School. Both high schools are reputed and have contributed many Officers, Doctors, Engineers to the society. Temples : It has many temples. among those famous temples are, Lord Someshwara Temple which was built in chalukya style and the Grama-devate Sri Durga-Devi temple. very big processions and Jaatras will be held during Yugadi, Dasara, Deepavali festivals. It also has Hazarat Zindashav Ali dargah tomb of Hazarat Zindashav Ali, A very famous Sophie Saint around 150-200 years back. Every year Urs will be celebrated which falls approximately after Makara Sankranthi. People of this village lives harmoniously. All together celebrates Yugadi, Dasara, Deepavali, Urs and Muharram festivals. History : History Says that, This Village was the birthplace (Narayanapura is about one km from Kotumachagi) of great poet (Kavi) Chamarasa who wrote Prabhulingaleele. History also says There was a Agrahara, wherein Sanskrit classes used conduct. Near to this village one more shrine of saint Huchhirappa-ajja' is there, who had sacrificed his life to the welfare of the society. his famous saying ( ) * 'Naregal' Biggest Jain temple ever built by Rastrakutas, now called as Narayana temple. * 'Hombal' Hombal, a village at distance of 12 km from Gadag famous for its old temples. * 'Venkatapura' Venkatapura is about 15 km from Gadag. The temple is dedicated to lord Venkateshwara. * 'Doni Tanda' Doni tanda is one of the gateway to Kappatagiri hill ranges(well known for wind power generation).Doni Tanda is about 24 km from Gadag. The people stay here are 'LAMBHANI'.These people celebrate festivals like 'Dasara','Holi' and 'Diwali' in their own style of culture and with passion.This village also includes beautiful temples with the name of God 'SEWALAL' and Goddess 'MARIYAMMA'. * 'Beladhadi' Beladhadi is about 10 km from Gadag is famous for Shri Rama Temple. The idols of Sri Rama, Lakshmana and Sita are of unique beauty and were installed by famous saint Shree Brahmananda Maharaj. * 'Antur Bentur' Antur Bentur is about 23 km from Gadag is famous for '''Shri Jagadguru Budimahaswamigala Sanstan math Antur Bentur - Hosalli'. The Shri Jagadguru Budimahaswamigalu lived 775 years. This temple(matha) is taken care by both Muslim and Hindus without any discrimination of caste. Agriculture is a major occupation in this village. * Ron (city) Ron has Many historical monuments, those include Anantsayee Gudi, Isvara Gudi Near Anantsayee Gudi, Isvara Temple, Kala Gudi, Lokanatha Temple, Mallikarjuna Gudi, Parsvanath Jain Temple, and Somlingesvara Temple Near Tank. * Beladhadi Beladhadi is a village 10 km from gadag. This village has got a beautiful Shri Ram Temple and every year from ugadi to ram navami it is full of festivals. * Kurtakoti Kurtakoti is about 16 km from Gadag is famous for Shri Ugra narsimha temple, Dattatreya temple, Virupakhshalinga temple, Rama temple and Allam Prabhu Mutt. The idols of Sri Rama, Lakshmana and Sita were installed by famous saint Shree Brahma Chaitanya Maharaj.Kirtinath Kurtakoti, famous critic, Shripad Shastri Kurtakoti famous Keertanakar are also from this place. Agriculture is a major occupation in this village. *'Nargund' Place famous for 1857 revoult. Baba saheb (bhaskar rao bhave) fought against British. It also have a fort dating back to 17th century. Demographics According to the 2011 census Gadag district has a population of 1,065,235, roughly equal to the nation of Cyprus or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 426th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 9.61 %. Gadag has a sex ratio of 978 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 75.18 %. Hirehandigol Magadi Bird Sanctuary Magadi Bird Sanctuary : Magadi Bird Sanctuary created at The Magadi tank, It is one of the Biodiversity hotspots of Karnataka, in North Karnataka. The Magadi tank is located in Magadi village of Shirhatti Taluk, Gadag District. From Gadag it is 26 km, it is located on Gadag-Bangalore Road, from Shirhatti it is 8 km, and from Lakshmeshwar 11 km. Bar headed goose : is one of the bird migrates to Magadi wetlands of Gadag District, North Karnataka. Normally birds eat fish, amphibians, molluscs, snakes etc., but Migratory birds eating agricultural produce is both interesting and curious too. winter habitat is on cultivation, it feeds on barley, rice and wheat and damage crops. Famous personalities Poets Kumaravyasa and Chamarasa have become legendary by their exceptional works Mahabharata and Prabhulingaleele respectively. Kumaravyasa is one of the most famous poets in the Kannada language. He is the author of Karnata Bharatha Kathamanjari (classic Mahabharatha in Kannada). Kumara Vyasa literally means Little Vyasa or Son of Vyasa. Naranappa popularly known as Kumaravyasa born in the nearby village of Koliwada. Hindustani musician * Ganayogi Panchakshari Gavayi * Hindustani singer Pandit Bhimsen Joshi, the renowned Hindustani musician Bharat Ratna (in 2008) Pandit Bhimsen Joshi is from Gadag. * Puttaraj Gawai * SAADHANE-RajguruGuruswamiKalikeri Information technology * Anant Koppar, a technocrat businessman from Gadag, North Karnataka. He was the Founder President of Kshema Technologies, one of India's first venture capital funded software services companies. He has currently started a new company called KTwo Technology Solutions. Others * Sunil Joshi (Cricketer) * Neelamma Malligwad (International Cyclist she's from Neelgund) * Rajani Prakaash: ( Film Actor ), The welknown Kannada film actor Mr. Rajani Prakaash is from Gadag city. He acted in many Kannada serials and afterwards he got an opportunity to act in Kannada films like GOOLI ( Sudeep & Satya ), SHYLOO ( Ganesh & S. Narayan ), JANMAA ( Santosh & Chakravarty ), APPAYYA ( Srinagar Kitti & S. Narayan ). He is directed by famous Kannada film directors like, P.N.Satya, S.Narayan, & Chakravarthy and many others. Rajani Prakaash is still acting in many films. Mr. Rajani Prakaash was worked as PRESS reporter in 'Nagarika' Kannada daily paper when Late Mr.Badrinath Hombali was its editor and also he worked as NEWS EDITOR in 'Samarthavaani' Kannada Weekly of Gadag district,Rajani Prakaash's Baarkolu regular weekly column was very famous articale in "Samarthavaani" weekly. * NGO:: HASANMUKHI MAHILA SAMSTHE :- In Gadag district so many NGO's are working,but in that some of NGO are working for benefit of poor peoples,formers,unemployed,school dropouts and students. Hasanmukhi Mahila Samsthe is registered in the year of 1999-2000. Smt. P. Sulochanabai is a founder President and she is giving free training in Beauty Culture & Hair Dressing.She is a Famous Beautician & Beautician Trainer in Gadag District. Hasanmukhi Mahila Samsthe is also registered as Vocational Training Provider (VTP)'''in Govt. of karnataka's Dept. of Employment & Training. This NGO, Hasanmukhi Mahila Samsthe is giving '''FREE TRAININGS in the fields of Beautician-Beauty Parlour related, Information & Communication Technology-Computer related, Car Driving- free training with Light Motor Vehicle(LMV) license,Garment-Ladies Tailoring, Printing-Basic Book Binding & Screen Printing,Electronics-Repair & Maintenance of Cell (Mobile)phones, etc., etc. This NGO running free training classes at its HASANMUKHI VOCATIONAL TRAINING CENTER,opp to Nimbannavar hospital,k c rani road of Gadag city. Freedom movement Personalities like Narayan Rao Huilgol and Shankar Rao Kampli and many of their followers contributed to India's freedom struggle. "AZAD HIND SEVA DAL" the famous organisation for Freedom struggle was founded by at Gadag and their mention can still be seen on the doors of the famous Jood Maruthi temple near Trikuteshwara temple. Astrologer and mathematician Sridharacharya belonged to nargund who wrote famous book leelavati. Cooperative movement Kanaginahal is the place where the first Cooperative movement in Asia'' took birth more than a century ago. The person responsible modernisation and its economic prosperity, it was late '''Shri K.H. Patil, father of co-operative movement. The sprawling textile mills, Formers' Co-operative Oil-seeds and Rural Technical and Engineering Colleges in Hulkoti are testimony to this. Wind power generation Gadag District is also known for Wind Power Generation. Kappatagudda, a treasure trove of medicinal pling Gajendragad also generating Wind Power. See also References Category:Districts of Karnataka Category:Gadag district